smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scholari (AoC Universe)
The '''Scholari '''was a sect of academically-inclined angels led by the Archangel of Wisdom, Malzeda. While the Aesir and Dominions governed the Heavens and the Vanir carried out the Eternal Conflict against the Burning Hells and its demons, the Scholari isolated themselves from their angelic brethren and committed themselves to studying the wider universe, and recorded the process of Formation and Ordering in a set of scriptures known only as the Holy Pages. They were talented theologians, tasked with developing attitudes to religion and the Holy Light, giving the other angels the reason for their continual struggle against the forces of chaos. In addition to being scholars and philosophers, some served in the Earth Watchers unit after the Sin War to protect Middle-Earth and watch over it during the re-ordering process of that planet, the most notable Scholari Watcher being Shemyaza, the High Watcher himself. History After Mazranuth, the titan Lorekeeper and Spellweaver, empowered Malzeda with the Aspect of Wisdom, he soon put his newfound wisdom to work. Realising that key to defeating their demonic foes was superior knowledge and intelligence, Malzeda chose a select few of the Vanir as his tutees, and under his tutelage, they became known as the inquiring and intensely-analytical Scholari, spending large amounts of time debating the state of the universe and how better to order it. They also helped Malzeda develop angel theology, which they recorded in the ever-growing Holy Pages. After the Sin War, Malzeda gave permission to some 100 of the Scholari to become Earth Watchers, immortal guardian angels of the young planet Middle-Earth. Observing the Re-ordering via golden watchtowers located around Yggdrassil, the watchers fed back to the Aegis Council on a regular basis with updates on the condition of the planets. Their reports influenced the Council's defence-readiness-condition, which indicated whether a new sin war was necessary. Due to neutralisation of the threat of the Princes of Hell (as they had been imprisoned), the defcon rating remained low. The Scholari were also close allies with the blue dragonflight, guardians of all magic over the realm, as they both shared a passion for study and liturgy. Trivia *The word 'scholari' is taken from the word 'scholar', which is exactly what these angels were. *Shemyaza, the first High Watcher, was a scholari angel. He was a prodigy of the highest degree, such that Duterius himself made him his personal secretary. Shemyaza was noticeably more free-spirited than other angels, however, and it wasn't long before he demanded his freedom. **Whether this was due to the open-minded nature of the inquisitive scholari, or Shemyaza's innate personality is unknown. *Malzeda trained Shemyaza, Bezaliel and Araqiel, and saw them as his 'closest' students. **This is cruelly ironic because two of them (Shem and Bezaliel) ended up betraying the Light by becoming mortal. **This may have been the reason why Araqiel was so zealously devoted to the Light; he wanted to avoid being seen as another Shemyaza. Category:Angels Category:Magical characters Category:Smurf Manian's articles Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Aeon of the Champion organisations